Coming Home
by FinalAvenue
Summary: Stella returns to the Lab for an impromptu visit and meets her replacement.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the thought of what would happen if Stella went back to New York to visit and met her replacement. **

* * *

><p>Everything was as she had left it. With a smile, she entered onto the 35th floor, the New York Crime Lab a busy thrum of people. Stella Bonasera enjoyed the familiarity of the place she had come to consider 'home'. Despite the fact that she had only been gone a few months, it somehow felt foreign knowing she no longer worked here. What was that saying, you can never return home?<p>

Stella certainly hoped that was not the case.

This time instead of walking into the lab as a Detective, a visitor's pass was attached to her blazer. This visit was purely social, an unexpected meet and greet with her New York family whom she had been missing dearly since her arrival in New Orleans. After blocking several days off, Stella had decided to pay an unannounced visit to her friends.

Telephone calls had gotten her through the first few weeks. Emails had sufficed after that, at first daily but now weekly. Stella had called Mac almost in tears on several occasions convinced she had made a mistake. The lab was good, her team was great but it didn't feel like home. Her best friend's advice had sustained her through the initial rough patches, one conversation in particular sticking in her head.

"_Stella, you aren't stuck there forever. You need to give it more time and if it still is too hard for you, then you will always have a job back here in New York," Mac's sombre voice soothed through the phone._

"_I'm worried I made a mistake. What if I don't make a good leader?" Stella sat curled up on her apartment coach, most of her belongings remained packed away. Only the necessities had been removed, a few pictures of her New York family sat on her table. Despite being given some time to settle into her new place, she had been procrastinating. It was all becoming real that New Orleans was her new home. _

"_Stella, you have demonstrated on more than one occasion that you are more than qualified as a team leader. We discussed that this was the next natural step in your career, experience you need to continue up the ladder. Someday you will be ear marked for my position," Mac stated matter of factly, a chuckle traveling through the phone. He could see her characteristic smile beaming back at him. _

"_Oh Mac, you say that like you will ever retire," Stella stated playfully. Silence then filled the line, a soft sigh leaving Stella's lips. "Mac, what am I going to do without you keeping me on the straight and narrow?"_

"_Someone has their job cut out for them," Mac replied dead pan. _

"_Very funny."_

"Stella!" an enthusiastic voice cut into her thoughts, causing her to look up in time to see Adam heading in her direction with a large smile on his boyish features.

"Hey kiddo," Stella greeted as she embraced him lightly; he quickly stood back and began nervously wringing his hands. He somehow looked older to her, more mature or was it just the fact that her time away from him had allowed her to view the lab tech as more than a young, brilliant nerd.

"What are you doing here? ...I mean not that I'm not happy to see you...I mean..."

Cutting into his rambling, Stella held up her hand effectively stopping him mid-sentence. "I'm just visiting. I had to make sure you guys were hanging in there without me," Stella stated with a smile.

"It's not the same without ya Stella," Adam replied honestly. Stella smiled warmly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. His words meant more than he knew.

"You look like you are getting along okay. How's the new girl treating you?" Although Stella had been aware of her replacement, she had not meant Jo Danville prior to leaving but from Mac's description, she sounded like a good fit for the team.

"She's tough but fair and has a good sense of humour," Adam answered, as he watched Stella's eyes stray to Mac's office. "Jo is in Mac's office right now going over a case." She nodded her head absently before returning her attention to the young man before her.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Danny and Sheldon are at a scene. Lindsay is down at the precinct with Flack." Stella smiled, that meant she could have a little time with Mac before the others returned.

"Thanks Adam. Drinks tonight, I'm only here a few days we have to celebrate," Stella ordered, causing the lab tech to smile and nod his head. With a wave, Adam departed leaving Stella looking to Mac's office.

He sat at his desk absorbed in some paper work that Jo appeared to be going over with him. She admitted that it made her jealous watching someone else doing her old job. Stella had spent a long time as Mac's partner; it still pained her to remember that was not her job anymore. She only hoped that Jo was half as good as her, Mac needed a lot of taking care of.

She watched their interaction, noting that they appeared to have a comfortable working relationship. They were sharing the occasional laugh, Mac nodding his head as he listened to Jo's explanation. There seemed to be some camaraderie there, a sense of loyalty, all attributes that Mac could identify with. Jo appeared to be approachable, a good resource for the rest of the team. Before she had even meant the woman, Stella decided she approved. Judging from the comments Lindsay and Danny had disclosed to her, well warranted.

As if sensing her green eyes scrutinizing him, Mac looked up from his paper work. His blue eyes immediately connected with hers, causing a smile. His lips moved and the other woman in his office turned in her direction. Stella waved and started towards his office.

It was so much like home, except different.

* * *

><p>Mac's attention had not been what it should all day. As much as he was used to insomnia, lately his sleeplessness had been having more of an effect. He had been spending more and more time at the lab in an attempt to ward of his fatigue and make use of his extra time. Unfortunately, it had not gone unnoticed and he had been called on it by several members o f his team. Most recently, Jo had added her opinion.<p>

Mac had been contemplating going to visit Stella in New Orleans, but was unsure if that was a good idea. The last email he had received from his former partner had stated that she was finally beginning to feel things were moving in the right direction. It had been hard for Mac to field her phone calls in the beginning, Stella so unsure of herself and Mac was desperately trying not to tell her he wanted her to come home. So instead, he had been the voice of reason and exactly what she had needed.

Now though, Mac found he was missing her companionship.

"Mac, are you with me?" Jo asked concerned, as he looked up to find her staring at him. He shook his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Jo, I haven't been able to sleep well lately," He told a half-truth hoping it would appease her and they could move on.

"From what I'm told that is not a new occurrence," Jo called him on his lie and it forced him to give her a smile. She had an uncanny ability to do that, similar to Stella. Although Claire had that ability as well, so maybe it was a female thing and he wasn't as hard to read as he thought.

"No, it's not," he answered simply.

"We can do this later Mac...,"Jo offered, sensing he needed some time to focus his thoughts. Mac shook his head and was about to answer when he spotted familiar brown curls in the Lab's foyer. Staring for a few seconds to be sure, Mac saw Adam practically skipping away and then watched as she stood staring at his office. Sensing him, Stella smiled.

"Mac?" Jo asked confused as he sat staring out his office.

"Stella's here," he stated simply, the other woman turning and watching as the curly haired woman waved before starting towards his office.

"Oh," Jo watched as the detective strode toward them, dressed casually in jeans and a shirt with a grey blazer. Brown curly hair fell to her shoulder, Jo immediately aware of how beautiful she was. Stella strode easily up to Mac's office and entered as she had I'm sure a thousand times before.

"Hey Mac," Stella greeted with a beaming smile. Mac was up and around the desk, quickly embracing his friend in an unusual show of affection.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked confused, "They let you have time off already?" he chided, as he stepped away, trying to regain his composure.

"One of the perks of being the boss Mac, you should try it sometime," Stella stated as she stuck her finger into his chest accusingly with a smile. "I just came to visit," she pointed out. Turning to Jo, she offered her hand and a big smile.

"Jo I presume?" as the other woman accepted her hand and shook heartily.

"Correct. Nice to meet you Detective Bonasera," Jo greeted formally.

"It's Stella," she replied quickly, "And I hope Mac's not giving you too much trouble." Jo smiled at this, watching as Mac gave them both a confused look. His forehead creased into a frown line.

"Me?" Both women knew he was oblivious to how much help he needed sometimes. For a perceptive detective he was so clueless at times.

"Oh he has his moments," Jo answered cryptically, causing Stella to chuckle.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are conspiring against me?" Mac asked, his gaze moving from Stella to Jo and back to his former partner. Her lips were pulled into mischievous smile as she gently laid her hand upon his shoulder.

"Because we are Mac, I need to ensure someone makes sure you don't stay here every night. You are as stubborn as a mule." Stella could attest to several occasions where she had been the only reason he had bothered to leave. That was the worst part about being in New Orleans; Stella knew that Mac would never give her a truthful answer as to how he was doing. He was the master of denial.

"I prefer the term jack..."

"Okay, that's enough. You two have had your fun. I'll catch you later Jo," Mac stated quickly, dismissing his colleague and trying to regain some control over the situation. Mac hadn't figured on the two women's common interests to include him and how they 'handle' him.

"Is he always a party pooper?" Jo questioned, as she gathered her papers from his desk.

"Usually," Stella answered playfully. She heard a warning sound from Mac, indicating he was not impressed with the line of conversation.

"Nice to meet you Stella."The other woman graciously smiled, Jo sensing that Mac's well-being was very important to her. She got the distinct feeling they cared very much for each other. Of course, they had been partners for a very long time so it made sense they remained close.

"You too. We're meeting after work tonight for drinks if you're interested. I'm only here a couple days." Jo nodded her head in acknowledgement, before giving Mac a final smile before leaving them alone in the office.

"Well you two sure found some common ground," Mac stated grumpily, as he returned to his desk to sit down. Stella laughed as she sat opposite him, her petite frame dropping heavily into the chair. Looking about his office, Stella realized how much she missed the familiarity of the lab. She still found herself making the comparison, 'it wasn't like that in New York' but she was starting to realize that it was never going to be the same. Instead, she had to focus on making it the New Orleans Lab.

"I see you're not too happy that ground is you," Stella offered as she crossed her legs, resting her hands upon her knees. "Any good partner looks out for the other. I just want to make sure someone has your back while I'm gone," Stella pointed out matter-of-factly. "It's hard giving up that position to someone else."

Mac's eyebrows rose as he watched her genuinely appear concerned about his well-being without her around. "Stella, I am more than capable of looking out for myself but, as far as my backside goes-Jo has it covered."

"Good," Stella sighed deeply, as if releasing a burden. "That makes me feel better knowing everyone is in good hands. I prefer my hands but Jo appears to have things in order." Mac merely nodded his head in agreement. The transition had been smooth, but it had been obvious Stella had left a large void to fill. Jo very smartly had not tried to replace Stella, very quietly earning the team's respect with her actions.

"Well, everyone will be happy to see you. Your presence has been missed Stella," Mac answered truthfully, meeting Stella's gaze. Mac contemplated adding it was really hard for him but refrained. Stella smiled, leaning forward to lean on his desk. They had been in this exact position so many times before; it was as if she hadn't left. So easy to forget the fact she would be leaving in a couple days.

"It hasn't been an easy transition. You heard me those few weeks- I was a mess. I think I have it worked out now though. I feel like I can visit without the risk of wanting to stay overwhelm me. Mostly, I just really missed you guys." Stella felt her eyes misting and quickly wiped them, her trademark smile lighting her features. "And I came prepared to have a good time. So book yourself off Mac, you are taking me sight-seeing."

Mac chuckled at this comment, his brow rising questioningly. "Stella, you lived here all your life."

"Okay, so I just want to enjoy my time here with my best friend," Stella verified with a smile, "Starting with drinks tonight at Sullivan's." Mac groaned slightly.

"What time?" Stella laughed as he gave her a mock-annoyed glare.

"Nine o'clock."

"Fine."

"It will be fun."

Fun was probably not the word he would choose to describe the scenario but once present, he knew Stella was right-it would be fun. Mac sighed, before giving Stella a pleading look. "No more trading state secrets with my new partner," he gave her a warning look causing her to smile before nodding in agreement. "And you will stay at my place. There is a spare room. No arguments."

It was her turn to hand out a warning glare, "Mac Taylor, you drive a hard bargain. It's a deal," Stella shook her head as he smiled triumphantly.

Mac suddenly felt that maybe it was not such a bad idea to take a few days off.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Messer felt like scum. Literally. He had spent much of the afternoon dumpster diving after losing the toss with Hawkes. The former medical examiner had given him a smug smile, realizing just who had won the coin toss while Danny had walked away grumbling under his breath.

He knew better than to trust his luck to a coin toss when Hawkes was involved. The good doctor had a four-leaf clover stuck up his six.

Thankfully, the locker room had been quiet when he had returned to shower. If he had heard any wisecrack jokes about his state of affairs, Danny was liable to pop the person. Flack luckily had not been present.

As he pulled on a clean shirt, the door opened and Adam Ross entered. The young lab tech stopped several feet before him at his own locker.

"What stinks in here?" Adam spoke up innocently as he opened his locker door.

"Yeah, pipe down there Ross before I deck ya," Danny warned, Adam's snickers traveling to him down the aisle way. His tolerance for jokes at his expense was near zero until he had some food. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Actually yes. Drinks tonight at Sullivan's." Danny looked to Adam confused.

"Did I miss something-is it Flack's birthday again already?" he swore that it was just a couple months ago they gathered for his friend's b-day party slam-out after work. Adam smiled and shook his head.

"No man, Stella is in town and wants to meet everyone tonight."

"Whoa...when did this happen?" Danny asked, taking his phone out and checking his messages. He was pretty sure Lindsay would have let him know if Stella was in New York. His wife had been understandably upset when Stella had decided to take the job in New Orleans's. It had been a trying time, with all the Shane Casey stuff. Stella had tried to keep in touch regularly but it was difficult, their lives were all busy.

"Today, Stella just arrived in New York. She was here earlier today and is meeting everyone at Sullivan's tonight at 8pm."

"Gee, thanks for keeping me up to date Adam," Danny retorted as he brushed past his colleague. "Why am I always the last one to know anything around here?"

"No one wanted you to see Stella smelling like that...,"Adam offered in consolation with a smile as Danny exited the locker room.

* * *

><p>Sullivan's was thankfully quiet, only a few other patrons had braved the torrential downpour of water that had taken over the city as evening had fell. Looking out the tall windows, raindrops pelted the roadway before them. Pedestrians were huddled under umbrella's trying to repel some of the water sloshing down upon them. Beer in hand, Mac was grateful for the fact that he was warm and dry. And for the company...<p>

Stella slid in beside him with a smile, pushing a tray of wings in front of him. "I'm starving, I got something to hold us until the others get here," Stella explained, setting her own beer down with a thud.

"Did you eat at all today?" Mac asked questionably as Stella began to delve into the wings. His companion shook her head, her brown curls bouncing in the half-light.

"I took an early flight and then I was dropping stuff at your apartment, I just never found the time...," Mac raised an eyebrow as she licked some sauce from her fingertips before hastily grabbing a napkin. "Okay, so I was a little nervous about coming back to New York and I couldn't eat anything."

"Stella, why would you be nervous about coming home?" Mac asked confused, searching his brain for reasons why Stella would find this situation to be apprehensive. Stella's fingers nervously traced the grained wood patterns of their table forgetting her stomach for a moment, her green eyes betraying her anxiety.

"I dunno, I just couldn't help but feel a little like I abandoned you guys. And there is a new team dynamic..."

"Stella. It doesn't matter how long you are gone this will always be home, no one can take that from you. As for the team, I know they miss you and will be very happy to see you tonight." Mac watched as Stella looked to him, a sad smile settling onto her features.

"See, this is what I miss. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Stella replied smiling, Mac chuckling back to her. They had shared so much over the last ten years that it had taken both of them time to get used to the idea they weren't going to see each other every day. It had also made them realize just how much they needed and looked forward to the others company.

"Stella, I am only a phone call away. No matter what time," Mac promised her seriously. Stella nodded her head slowly, picking up another wing. She could recall so many times when she had been tempted to do just that...

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Stella pointed her finger at him, causing him to smile.

"You ate without us?" an obviously disappointed voice drifted to them towards, causing them to both look up. Danny and Lindsay stood smiling back at them mischievously. Stella immediately stood up with an equally large smile and embraced Lindsay in a hug.

"Hey kiddo," Stella called as Lindsay returned her hug. "Just an appetizer, I haven't eaten since New Orleans," she placated. The smaller woman pulled back, her eyes glistening with emotion. Gathering herself, she promptly swatted Stella in the arm.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were coming," Lindsay scolded forcefully. Stella left her arm around Lindsay's shoulders, casting a regretful look to Mac. He understood that his former partner had needed time to come to terms with her new environment. Although the change had been hard on his team, it had been hardest on Stella. As much as she had wanted it and the decision was good career wise, the emotional roller coaster had thrown her for a loop.

"It was last minute," she tried to reassure as Lindsay broke away, Danny coming up to grab her into a hug.

"It ain't the same without ya Stell," Danny confided into her ear, giving a final squeeze before stepping away. Clearing his throat, he indicated to Mac. "Lucy says hi Mac. She wasn't happy she wasn't allowed to come. Stella, Lucy said that if 'Auntie Stella doesn't come visit I'm gonna be really mad'." Stella shot him a raised eyebrow, her hand on her hip. "Okay, it was only a look but she definitely had the pouty lip when Auntie Stella's name came up."

"That's only because 'Auntie Stella' has Lucy wrapped around her finger," Mac offered, sending Stella a smile as she sat down beside him while Danny and Lindsay took the bench opposite them.

"The pot calling the kettle black," Stella deadpanned, giving Mac a stern look. Everyone knew that besides Danny, Mac had the next biggest soft spot for the toddler. Mac merely shrugged his shoulders, Stella shoving into him purposely making him dribble his drink. As he wiped some errant drops of beer off his shirt, Mac glared disapprovingly at Stella causing her to laugh. He was such a stick in the mud sometimes.

"I can't believe how big she's getting," Stella exclaimed as she flagged down the server to order drinks. The emails and photos Lindsay had been sending were helping her to keep tabs on her New York family.

"Neither can I," Danny mused, sending a wave to Flack and Sheldon as he caught their attention. The two other members of the team walked towards the table, shedding their dripping jackets. Stella followed his gaze and a smile spread across her features. Sliding out of the seat, she stood to meet her former teammates.

"Hey Doc," Stella greeted, as he flashed his own smile before he drew her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly, finally releasing upon Don's protests from behind him.

"Good to see you Stell."

Hawkes stepped back, as Don stepped up to take his place. His features looked older, but his face was lit up with his easy smile. It was amazing how everyone seemed to have matured in the few months she had been gone, Stella felt like she had missed so much. As if sensing her melancholy, Flack stepped back. Stella laughed as Don flipped her hair as they broke their embrace. "You're hair is longer," he observed as Stella indicated to the table.

"So is yours."

Flack reached up to touch his hair; he gave a confused look to the others at the table. "What's wrong with my hair?"

A chorus of chuckles rounded the table, Mac encouraging him to sit down as he recognized Stella's attempt to stir up mischief. "Sit down Don," he urged, the younger detective let it pass as Danny pushed a beer into his hands.

"When's the food coming I'm starving...,"Don asked, catching the disproving stare from Mac which caused him to stop whining and take a drink of his beer instead.

"Stella and I took the liberty of ordering some appetisers for everyone," Mac stated, hoping to appease the others. He watched as everyone fell into an easy pattern of catching up, quiet discussion overtaking the table. Stella appeared much more at ease; it was easy to tell she was happy to be with her friends.

Mac just liked to see her happy and the fact that she was close enough to smell her perfume. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her.

* * *

><p>Adam hated being behind schedule. As he worked his way through the lab, he hoped that it was not too late. Unfortunately, a particularly infuriating piece of trace had demanded his attention before he had left the lab. Adam had diligently finished his task before cataloguing the evidence. It definitely was not acceptable in Mac's rulebook to leave tests half finished.<p>

Stopping as he passed Jo's office, he noticed she was still hunched over her desk. She appeared to be engrossed in her work. Pausing momentarily, Adam diverted his path towards her office. Gathering his nerves as he knocked tentatively on the door, Jo glanced up and waved him in with a smile.

"Hey," Adam greeted, stopping in the doorway. "Are you coming to Sullivan's?" Jo gave him a curious look, rising from her desk and coming to meet him. As much as Adam missed Stella, he had grown to like the newest addition to the team. He had been unsure how to take Jo when they had first met, but he appreciated her humour and expertise.

"I don't know Adam. I don't want to interrupt the reunion," Jo placed a file into the cabinet before looking to the young lab tech. He smiled back at her, nervousness evident in his features.

"It's a get together Jo, Stella being there is just a bonus," Adam explained, watching as Jo appeared to consider his request.

"You miss her," Jo stated matter-of-factly causing Adam to pale slightly at her statement.

"Well...ya...you know...I.I..." Jo held up her hand with a placating smile, cutting off his stumbling response.

"Easy Adam, its okay to miss Stella," Jo reasoned, laughing at the lab tech's uneasiness with the line of questioning. "What I mean is, when I started I knew I had big shoes to fill. Stella was good at her job and well liked by everyone. She had been partnered with Mac for over ten years, that's a lot of history."

Adam looked to Jo, unsure what to say. After a few moments, he spoke thoughtfully. "I think you've made your own mark Jo."

She chuckled, grabbing her jacket off the wall and using her other arm to turn Adam around. "I know Adam, I don't do anything half-assed," her southern drawl lilting her words, following him out of the office. "You know, we all deserve a good time. And, I want to talk to the woman that get's Mac Taylor out for a night on the town. Let's go have us a party."

Adam simply smiled and nodded, leading them out of them lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering into the bar, Jo was immediately aware of how few people were present. Empty tables made up most of the floor, a stark contrast from the only other time the detective had been to Sullivan's. An impromptu get together after a case marked the first time Jo had felt acceptance from her new colleagues. Don, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Adam had all been there. Mac had not made an appearance, not to anyone's surprise. Jo had quickly ascertained the head of the New York crime lab was not a party person.

To see Mac dancing on the floor with Lindsay, Jo's jaw almost fell to the floor. The young detective was swaying easily to the oldies rock song pumping out of the jukebox in the corner, Mac doing his best to keep up with her. Lindsay was laughing and encouraging him, Mac giving her a hesitant smile in return. He looked almost relaxed.

Adam apologized from beside her as he sprayed her with a few stray drops of water removing his coat, drawing her attention away from the dance floor. He gave her a sheepish smile as he offered to take Jo's sopping wet coat.

Shaking drops of water off her umbrella and handing it to Adam, she wondered when the downpour was going to stop. The city was becoming water logged, storm drains starting to become overburdened with the sluice of water. It however, was not dampening the spirits of the team's gathering.

"Thanks Adam," Jo watched as Adam headed to the bar to join Danny, Don and Hawkes who appeared to be ordering drinks. Jo seized the opportunity heading to the table occupied by Stella. She sat codling a beer, a satisfied smile on her face as she gazed out at her friends. Jo didn't know the woman very well, but she sensed a distinct sense of ease.

"Stella? May I sit down?" Jo interrupted politely, Stella immediately finding her gaze and smiling broadly.

"Of course, sit." Jo returned the smile, sitting opposite her so she could also watch the floor. The song had now changed to a slow song, Lindsay now practically begging Mac to stay on the floor with her. The older man appeared to be obliging, Lindsay smiling triumphantly.

"I've never seen him so relaxed," Jo commented, indicating to Mac. Stella laughed.

Relaxed is not a word I would associate with him very often. He is known to do it occasionally," Stella took a long swig of beer, followed by a long sigh. "In all the years I have known Mac, I can count on both hands how many times I've seen him let loose."

"Good...so it's not just me then," Jo lamented, Stella casting an understanding smile. "I don't know how he stays upright sometimes."

Silence followed, Stella appearing to lose herself in thought. On more than one occasion, Stella had asked that very question, usually resulting in the same stubborn, pig-headed answer. _'I'm fine Stella.' _The first year after Claire's death had been the most tumultuous, Stella struggling to help save her partner from losing himself. Mac did his best to convince everyone he was mentally prepared for duty. Eventually, he had come to terms with the insomnia and Stella did her best to keep him from spending _every _night in his office.

That was one of the things she missed the most, their late night discussions. More often than not, case drabble would lead to some off-handed topic Stella purposely brought up to help him relax.

"Stella?" the other voice drew Stella back from her thoughts causing her to give Jo an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," Stella offered, shaking her head. Jo brushed off her apology with her own smile.

"No need to apologize. I'm sure it is a little over whelming being home." Indicating to their colleagues hanging about the bar, she chuckled. "They weren't exactly shy showing their excitement at your visit."

"Yeah, it's not going to be easy to go home," Stella confessed, hoping that her friend's had not made the newest member of the team jealous. Stella blushed slightly, "about that..."

"Don't worry about it. I never intended to fill your shoes or I never would have succeeded in blending into the team. I had that pegged right off," Jo replied, cocking her eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Well it makes me feel better knowing they are in good hands," Stella saluted with her beer before taking a drink.

"About that... Any tips from the master?"

Pausing Stella thought for a few moments before putting on a serious look, indicating with her finger for Jo to lean in closer.

"First off, Flack hates it when someone mentions his hair. If you ever need ammunition to deflate his alter ego, it's the perfect weapon." Stella paused as she held up a second finger. "Danny is always the last to know anything, don't mess with the natural lab gossip chain. It keeps him on his toes."

By this time, Jo had broken into a chuckle. "Go on."

"Thirdly, Adam is reduced to a sputtering pool of geek if you offer him a compliment and in return will do just about anything. Use that card wisely. Fourth, Sheldon will always be smarter than you but needs encouragement to remind himself that from time to time."

"Fifth," Stella held up her entire right hand, "Lindsay has a good gut and is usually right. Small town girl, big heart and sometimes needs help to not overlook the big picture."

"This is good, keep going," Jo prompted, her chin resting in her hands.

"Sid."

"Sid," Jo repeated.

"Never ask him a question you're not prepared to hear the entire answer too." Stella missed the ME, his New Orleans's counterpart not having near the same wit or interesting stories.

"I already learned that one, with some help from Danny." Jo recalled when she had asked Sid about a certain case at Danny's suggestion, the ME launching into a lengthy and prolonged discussion about intimate body piercings. Danny had smiled innocently as he excused himself, stating he had already heard the tale.

"That leaves only Mac, saved the best for last no doubt." Jo watched as Stella searched out her friend who had finally pulled Lindsay off the dance floor and appeared to be procuring another drink with the others.

"You have to know when to pick your battles. My best advice for you is Mac Taylor is not going to change. I believe he feels that deep down that his life is a punishment for what he lost and could have had. Sometimes, it feels like he is not allowed to have a good time. " Stella paused, as she saw the team heading towards the table once again.

"At best, take solace in small wins such as him napping in his office or going home after only a couple days at the office. Cherish the moments where he laughs and let's go of his burden even a little."

Jo was quiet; taking in the heartfelt information Stella had infused into their conversation. Jo noted the emotion brimming in her emerald green eyes, Stella catching her gaze and laughing off the building feelings. "That sounded a lot less corny in my head."

"No. It was perfect." Jo smiled reassuringly, wanting to give the almost stranger a hug but choosing instead to pat her hand maternally. "Every word was appreciated and will be put to good use."

"Good," Stella answered quietly.

A familiar scent reached her nose and a warm body slid in beside her. She turned to greet Mac who gave her a suspicious look. "What did I say about you two conspiring against me?" he tried to sound scolding but both women merely laughed.

"Is he always this suspicious?" Jo asked playfully. Mac sent her a warning glare.

"It's that old cop mentality. Always a cop," Danny piped up as he slid in the booth. All three shot him threatening looks.

"Watch who you're calling old Messer," Stella shot back, he lifted his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Well what have you two been talking about that has been so interesting?" Mac asked, his gaze moving from one to the other.

"Just commenting on your dancing ability Mac, I was telling Stella I didn't know the boss was so spry on the dance floor."

"You two are poor liars," Mac groused, pulling his beer to his lips for a drink. The group shared an easy laugh, which only caused him to scowl further.

Stella grabbed Mac's arm and proceeded to push him out of the booth. "Stella what are you doing?"

"Proving a hypothesis, I know you can make me look good on the dance floor." Before he starts to complain once again, Stella grabs his hand. "It's a challenge Taylor."

Sighing heavily, Mac leads her onto the dance floor as another slow song serenades them from the jukebox. They both ignored the whistles from their teammates, Stella smiling to reassure Mac. His uncertainty was evident on his features, but a tentative smile graced his lips.

Mac took her hand gently while Stella rested her arm lightly on his shoulder and his other arm softly held her close. They began to sway to the music, Stella giggling as she tripped and they stopped to correct themselves.

"I have my work cut out for me," Mac chided with a smile. Stella swatted him in return.

"Focus on making me look good," she began to follow his motion fluidly, his hands guiding her around the floor as they got into a rhythm. It was a challenge for Stella to not take over and attempt to lead instead allowing Mac to steer her around the floor. His hands were lightly guiding her where she needed to be, Stella smiling as she peered up at her best friend.

"Mac Taylor, you have been holding out on me. Next time I have to dance anywhere, you're coming. I don't look like a total fool with you around," Stella ordered.

"It always amazed me that for an intelligent, independent and sexy woman you never knew how to dance." Mac stated quietly. He had teased Stella on more than one occasion about her lack of dancing skill. The first time had been at his wedding reception.

"_I can't Mac." _

"_What do you mean you can't? It's a slow dance not the salsa," Mac encouraged, Stella remaining firmly seated in her chair. The waltz continued to play around them as couples entered onto the dance floor. Mac spotted Claire sending him a smile as she danced with her brother. _

"_Mac, you say slow dance I say disaster." _

"_Stella, you can't be that bad," Mac pleaded, holding out his hand once again. Stella looked from his hand to his blue eyes, Mac taking the opportunity to give her a broad smile. "Consider it my wedding present." _

_She sighed loudly, finally rising and taking his offered hand. "Does this mean I get to keep the china set?" _

"_Ha ha," Mac replied as he pulled her onto the dance floor. _

_He had been surprised at her insecurity and imbalance on the floor but eventually they had worked into a not so awkward rhythm. He himself had not been so accomplished then either, that had come later after participating in dance lessons with Claire. _

_It had been an activity they had always enjoyed. Swaying to music lost in each other's arms had been a stress reliever for both of them. The lessons had been a way to get out together. The salsa had been one of Claire's favourites although they had just started learning that one before 9/11. _

"I don't remember you being this good before," Stella watched as Mac was pulled from his thoughts. He cleared his throat before responding.

"I used to take lessons with Claire. It's been a long time since I used them," he offered in explanation, Stella studying him before replying.

"How is it there is still stuff I don't know about you after a decade?" she asked feigning exasperation. Mac chuckled, glad to move his thoughts away from his wife and decided to change the subject.

"I didn't realize you and Jo would get along so well," Mac confided, as they moved around the small dance floor.

Stella shrugged, "She is likeable and I like her humour."

Silence ensued for several bars of the music, each enjoying the other's company. The swooning notes of the blues instruments allowing them the opportunity to deny the outside world awaiting them. Ignorance was bliss, as the saying goes.

"Stella, I'm really glad you came to visit," Mac spoke softly, Stella looking up to meet his gaze with a warm smile.

"Me too," Stella replied.

The music continued, whisking them away into their own rapture for a few more moments.

Across the room, their table of friends said nothing. Everyone knew there was nothing to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Its short, I apologize.

* * *

><p>It was late, much later than he had intended to return home. It had been some time since he had felt the burn of alcohol in his body. A giggle erupted from beside him, causing Mac to turn towards Stella. She was waiting patiently beside him as he stumbled with the house keys, the stubborn piece of metal refusing to glide into the doorknob.<p>

Stella found this infinitely amusing; the cascading chorus of laughter from beside him was evidence. Mac frowned, concentrating harder on the task at hand. "I'm glad that you find this so amusing."

"Oh come on Mac, it's been a while since I've seen you tipsy..."

"I'm not drunk...," Mac protested, his key finally sliding into place. Mac sent her a satisfied smirk before turning the handle.

"Fine," A long sigh punctuated the silence. "Feeling good, is that description to your liking?" Stella sent him an impish grin.

They entered into his apartment, Mac throwing his coat and keys upon the nearest piece of furniture. He worked his way out of his shoes, heading towards the kitchen purposefully. Stella groaned, swiftly ditching her shoes, "Mac, I _do_ not want coffee." Her indignant voice echoed in the apartment.

"Stella, I think we have consumed more than enough alcohol for one evening." The sounds of the coffee pot beginning to perk, his logical answer sending Stella on a tangent.

"Mac Taylor, when is the last time you have had a drink? I think you can allow yourself a little leeway tonight. It was after all for a good occasion. It's not every day I'm in town," Stella grinned at her own joke, as she turned towards the kitchen expecting to find Mac sending her a disproving stare. Only the enticing aroma of coffee greeted her.

Even in her inebriated state, the change in mood was easy to discern. Lifting herself off the edge of the coach, she made her way into the kitchen. Mac stood staring into two coffee mugs, boiling water bubbling in the machine.

"It's been since Angel died."

That sentence alone caught her off guard. Although loath to admit it, Stella had not thought of Angel in a few months. Pushing back the wave of guilt over that revelation, Stella looked to her best friend. His hands held onto the counter top as if he were about to topple over.

"What?" Stella didn't know if it was lack of sleep or the beer, but she did not understand his meaning.

"Since I allowed myself to drink...at Sullivan's. Look how that turned out." His deep baritone voice, only minutes before light and laced with happiness, now sounded with intense sadness.

Silence immediately fell, Stella unable to fathom how Mac held himself responsible for something so completely out of his control. It was so backwards, and so Mac. He had a habit of setting impossible standards, creating infinite scenarios to which he was solely responsible. The only problem was they were totally unrealistic.

"I don't even know how to tell you how flawed _that_ logic is." It left her mouth before her mind had time to stifle her uninhibited answer, her sarcastic remark quickly fizzling between them.

Stella closed her eyes, silently cursing her quick tongue.

The shooting had been hard on everyone, especially Flack. Don had taken a long time to find himself again. Danny and Lindsay had been thrown into chaos. Mac had suffered a tough time as well; his hurt had been more subtle but identifiable none the less. As usual, he had been very unwilling to share his burden.

Now Mac attempts to share a tiny shred of his emotional baggage and Stella almost dismisses his concerns. She steadies her thoughts, wondering if perhaps Mac had been right, they had reached a limit for their alcohol intake. She breeched the distance between them quickly, her fingers working unconsciously at the corner of her blouse. She worked the material between her fingers, the nervous habit distracting Mac for a moment.

"Stella...,"Mac sighed, the brewed coffee now ready. He already had an idea of how her side of the conversation would go. Stella held her hand to his lips, causing him to go quiet. His blue eyes held her gaze, the intensity of his stare causing her to pause.

"Mac, I know you know that the shooting in the bar was not your fault. As your voice of reason-please, please don't hold yourself accountable for a situation you had no control over. Please don't penalize yourself for feeling happy, for having a good time."

Mac said nothing, Stella desperately wishing to relieve her former partner of at least this burden. "Mac, you are your own worst enemy. You play judge, jury and executioner; assuming guilt before innocence and punishing yourself, the only way you know how. Isolation."

"I failed them. They deserved more Stella. The team was scared and all I could think about was the case. That was my coping; I _had_ to solve the shooting to find meaning. So I could comprehend why this happened to Danny, why this had to come on the heels of Angel's death." His voice caught in his throat, belying the emotion thinly veiled behind his words. Stella's voice was soft in her reply, gently trying to convince him of his innocence.

"You supported them in your own way Mac. The team knew you were there to help them."

"I let them down Stella...I let you down." He paused, looking to the floor. "I knew you were trying to help and wanted to talk but I pushed you away. After that, I figured it was useless to let down my guard. I kept my walls up to protect myself."

Stella laughed off-handedly. "I can't deny I wished you would've talked to me but I understood. I know the Mac Taylor brain. It's a category all its own." Her humour lightened the tension, Mac smiling solemnly.

"I still don't understand how I've kept you as a friend all these years."

"I'm hard to get rid of," Stella smiled genuinely, wrapping her arm around her friend before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. "And it goes two ways Mac; I dunno how I would have gotten through the last few years without your guidance and support. Scratch that- make that the last few months. I mean who else would I sky rocket my telephone bill for?"

Mac chuckled, the laugh authentic and instantly bringing ease to the situation. "I have missed your friendship Stella," Mac said sincerely.

"I'll guess I will have to make trips home more often. Coffee?" Stella smiled broadly, feeling much less anxiety herself. Mac nodded as she poured the brown liquid into the cups, wondering when she had learned his intricacies so well. How had he managed these last few months without her?

"I think we need to make a pledge to each other," Stella stirred the milk into the coffee before handing the spoon to Mac. "We need to make a phone date each week. No matter what, I need our friendship Mac. I miss your input and I would like to think you miss mine. I hate the fact that we never talk."

"I think I can agree to that," Mac agreed, bringing the cup to his lips and sipping the fluid. Stella smiled again, nodding her head before testing her own coffee.

"Good."

"Good."

"Where are we ordering from?" Stella then asked questionably, Mac raising his eyebrow. "I have a hangover to stave. I need carbs."

Chuckling, Mac nodded his head in approval. "The usual?"

"It's good to be back," Stella quibbed. _Even if only for a little while_, Stella added mentally.


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay scanned the crowded sidewalk for any sign for her friend. Checking her watch, she noted it was indeed 10:45. Stella was late. Unusual. Most likely that meant it had been a late night for Stella _and Mac, _she thought smiling.

Her return to New York meant lots to catch up on for the two, _friends. _Since Stella's leave, the rumour mill had died down but Lindsay still firmly believed there was some unspoken chemistry between them. Maybe some distance would be just the thing to ignite the spark.

"Mommy, auntie Stel-la?" Lucy asked, seated upon the bench beside her. The three year old was unusually still, Lindsay's threat of going home without seeing her favourite aunt working for the moment. Her small hands were occupied with her doll, her fingers working the tendrils of golden hair.

"She is coming sweetie," Lindsay soothed running her hand through the little girl's hair, smiling as her daughter returned to her conversation with her doll.

Lindsay scanned the area again, finally spying Stella's distinctive frame walking briskly towards them. She made eye contact, Stella casting her friend an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, late night and time change. I didn't hear my alarm," Stella explained as she walked up to them. She squatted down in front of Lucy, who squealed upon recognition of her aunt. "Hey there pretty girl," Stella greeted, Lucy raising her chubby arms as an indication to be lifted up.

Stella lifted the young girl, engrossing her in a hug. "My goodness you're big," Stella smiled as she reciprocated the gesture.

"We could have met later in the day," Lindsay reasoned, as Stella returned Lucy to the ground. She grabbed her young daughter's hand and they started into the small bistro style cafe before them.

"I don't have much time here Linds, I can't spend it sleeping," Stella laughed, brushing away the fleeting thought there was only one more day before returning to New Orleans. For now, she was focusing on her friends, her home.

Lucy ran to the display case situated beside the cash register, a chorus of excited giggles filling the café. It was obvious to Stella that the little girl had been there before. Looking to Lindsay, her friend smiled.

"Danny gifted his daughter with the love of food; this is her favourite spot to eat." Lindsay watched as her daughter eyed everything in the window with fervor. The young girl was only now starting to understand the concept of only being able to choose one item. "Lucy knows she only gets to come here on special occasions."

"Because too much sugar is bad, right Mommy?" Lucy piped up, not taking her eyes off the display case.

Both women smiled. "Another example on why Mommy has to watch what she says," Lindsay said softly, giving Stella an inkling she had learned that lesson the hard way.

Stella watched as Lucy stood on her tippy toes, un-decidedly rubbing her chubby fingers over the pastry display window. Her nose pressed to the glass, the three year old tugged on her mother's pants unceremoniously, causing the detective to look down at her daughter. Lindsay smiled, sighing as she ran her fingers thru the young girl's hair.

"Have you made up your mind sweetie?" Lucy nodded quickly, pointing a finger to a large frosted cupcake.

"Mama, I want that one." She smiled sweetly, knowing that the pastry was a special dessert for a special occasion. "And, Auntie Stella wants that one!" The little girl clapped her hands excitedly. "She told me so!"

Lindsay brought her finger to her lips in a shushing motion, Lucy's voice raising an octave with excitement. Both little hands came to her mouth with realization, giggling softly. Lindsay glanced in her friend's direction, Stella merely shrugging her shoulders in ascension. The cupcake Lucy had picked towered with pink frosting.

"Is that so?" Stella asked, quirking an eyebrow. She smiled, Lucy looking to her for approval. "I think that is perfect." The little girl beamed, as the clerk removed the pastries from the display case.

"You know she just picked that out because she figures you'll give it to her," Lindsay murmured from beside her. Stella laughed; she was beginning to realize just how much Lucy was like her father. She obviously had Danny's wit.

"I give her credit for the sneaky plan, but I think you should be concerned she is spending too much time with Danny," Stella could not believe how much she had grown in the months since leaving New York. She felt nostalgia for the all the time spent with little Lucy prior to New Orleans.

"Oh believe me. Lucy has already started with 'Boom'. I know Danny is just making her say it to bother me. No matter how much I try, there is no Montana in her. She is all New York, baby," Lindsay said this with affection, but Stella could tell there was some reservation with her words.

"Something bothering you Linds?"

Lindsay handed the clerk her money, taking her change before guiding them to a booth. As Lucy very quickly went to work on her cupcake, Lindsay cradled the coffee between her hands. A soft sigh left her lips, her mind returning to a conversation with Danny just the day before. They had been discussing when they could go visit her parent's in Montana.

"Lindsay?" Stella called, drawing her attention from the cup in her hand. Lindsay made eye contact, smiling sheepishly. Stella looked at her, silently prodding her for more information while waiting patiently. Lindsay missed this; it was a bittersweet feeling knowing Stella was returning to New Orleans in a day. The occasional phone call and frequent emails were not enough.

"I want Lucy to have the experience of camping in the heat of the summer, swimming in the creek and lying under the stars. Galloping down the field, wind whistling in your ears and not wanting to stop. Catching your first fish and learning how to clean it. I want Lucy to be a well-rounded girl. I love New York, but I want Lucy to know Montana too."

"Are you thinking about moving?" Stella asked with a frown, she had never really considered that Lindsay would ever want to leave the city. And she could not picture Danny surviving as a country boy, or county cop.

"No! God no! I love the city, and Danny would not make a good cowboy. He is city boy all the way, even though I know he would try." Lindsay smiled, her mind trying to imagine Danny trying to coping with no 24 Chinese take- out. "I just would like to take Lucy there for a few weeks. We're trying to figure out how we can manage that between us. "

Stella laughed. "Lucy may be a little Danny, but she definitely has your endearing charm and the want to help. I think no matter what you do, she will be a well-rounded individual."

"Nan makes the best pie!" Lucy piped up, frosting covering her mouth. Crumbs littered the table, the cupcake already gone. She eyed Stella's untouched dessert.

"Yes, she does." Lindsay agreed. Smirking as she watched Lucy lick the icing off her fingers. "I know you're right Stella but I still want the opportunity to do those things, so she at least has an appreciation for my family and roots."

"I think it's a great idea," Stella offered. "And I'm sure Lucy would adore it. Right Lucy?"

The young girl nodded exaggeratedly, as Stella finally handed the cupcake to her niece. "I'm sure your parents would be pleased." Stella had only meant the Monroe's once, after Lucy's birth. Lindsay's mom stayed for a couple weeks afterwards to help out.

"Oh they would be ecstatic. It's just working out the logistics…" Lindsay sighed, knowing that the chances of both of them getting time off together at the same time were very slim. Stella was right though, it was a good goal to strive for.

"As someone who has never known the details of my heritage, I think it's a commendable goal that you want to share your roots with Lucy. They helped to form you into the wonderful person you are, Lucy is bound to follow in your footsteps."

Stella's words reassured Lindsay, causing her to smile thankfully. She knew that Stella continued to struggle with her unknown heritage, especially after the discovery of Professor P and her mother. It made Lindsay feel like perhaps, she wasn't being self-centered in her desire to show Lucy Montana.

"Thank you. I was beginning to feel like I was being selfish."

Stella laughed. Lucy chose this moment to join the conversation, looking thoughtfully to her mother. "Mama, selfish people is bad. Mrs. Hobbs says so. I don't fthink you are that…"Lucy paused, wiping her sticky hands on her clothes to her mother's chagrin. "You are my mommy! You are not selfish!"

Her logic caused both women to chuckle. "Thank you baby girl," Lindsay leaned over and kissed the top of her head before smoothing her hair back with her hand.

"How can you argue with that?" Stella chuckled, "If that isn't an endorsement, I don't know what is!"

Stella leaned forward, indicating to her cheek with her index finger. Lucy giggled, placing her chubby fingers on the table before leaning towards her Aunt to plant a wet kiss on her cheek. Stella smiled back to the young girl, who let a hearty laugh. A smudge of icing was left on her skin.

"I gots icing on you!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands quickly, realizing she needed to use her 'inside' voice, again. Lindsay sent her a frown. "Sorry Mommy," she apologized.

"I think someone needs a napkin," Stella stated, mock angry. She wiped the errant icing from her face before tossing a stack of paper napkins in Lucy's face, causing the girl to laugh even harder.

"Sssssh!" Lindsay scolded thru a smile, several patrons at the other tables glancing in their direction. "Stella, you are as bad as she is." Stella looked to Lucy, ruffling the girls hair who protested by pulling her head away.

"You're Mom's right kiddo, we need to quiet down. We don't want to get kicked out."

"Aunt Stella, do you have to go to New Or...Or-lean's? " Lucy asked, both women sobering at her comment. So young, but Lucy could still pick up on the fact that three days was not enough time to catch up on six months.

"Well Lucy, I have a job there I need to get back too." Stella moved closer to the young girl, wrapping her arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Why can't you works with Mommy and Daddy anymore?" Lindsay sent Stella a sympathetic look, both women knowing they had been ignoring the fact she had to leave tomorrow night.

"Of course I do sweetie, I love working with your Mommy and Daddy…," Stella paused struggling to explain to the three year old the reasoning in language she could understand. She looked to Lindsay, pleading for help.

"Lucy, Stella has to go practice being boss so she can take over when Uncle Mac finishes work and come back to New York." Lucy looked to her Mom, giving her a thoughtful look as she glanced between the two women.

"Is Uncle Mac leaving to?"

Both women sighed, the adult concepts were not translating well into preschool language. Stella squeezed Lucy tightly.

"Lucy, uncle Mac is not going anywhere. I will be moving back to New York in two years. That's two birthdays. Do you understand?" Lucy nodded her head in apparent understanding. She looked to her fingers, attempting to count them. "You will be five. Can you handle that?"

Lucy considered her Aunt's proposal for a moment, before slowly nodding her head once again. "Will you visit more?"

"Absolutely, I miss you guys too much." Stella replied, her eyes full of emotion as she gave Lucy another squeeze. Lindsay didn't miss her wet eyes, causing her to understand how much she really did miss everyone. "New York is my home, I will always come back."

Lucy clapped, her mood instantly lifted. "Every week?" she asked hopefully.

"Not every week, no."

"Every monfth?"

"How about we just wait and see?" Stella did not want to make a promise she couldn't keep. "How about every week I will call you on the computer then we see each other and talk that way."

"Like talking to Nan?" Lucy asked, referring to the skype conversations Lindsay held with her parents regularly.

"Exactly like talking to Nan," Stella responded, glad that Lucy had moved on.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Lindsay asked Stella befuddled, creasing her brow as she rose from her chair.

Stella laughed. She couldn't say the thought never crossed her mind. Wriggling doubt had planted the seed early in her move to NO that too much talking to her family back home would have worsened her homesickness. Now, Stella felt certain that she was ready for that step.

"I dunno, but some detective's we are!" she answered playfully.

The mood was instantly turned around, Lucy happily giggling as they left the café. Lindsay smiled to Stella as they both grabbed the little girl's hands. "You just made our week," her friend confided. Lucy was babbling on between them, singing a song happily.

"Mine too," Stella beamed, Lindsay returning the smile. "Shopping?" Stella asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course." Lindsay giggled herself, making it obvious just how much Lucy was like her mother. The young woman happy the somber tone had lifted, leaving them to truly enjoy their time together.

The three girls marched purposely down the sidewalk, Stella feeling that perhaps two years wouldn't be so bad. Two birthdays….she could do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac tried not to look at the pile of paper work upon his desk; he could see several important pieces that needed his attention. Mac checked his watch, it was mid-afternoon. There was enough time to leave his signature on a few final reports before he was to meet Stella for supper. His hand reached out, his fingers just brushing the paper before his office door opened.

"Mac Taylor, don't you dare!" Jo exclaimed, rushing up to Mac's desk quickly.

Mac looked up to find Jo sending him a warning glare. She held up a finger and flashed him a smile. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation? You're supposed to be enjoying time with your best friend who flew from New Orleans' to see you…"

Mac straightened up; feeling suitably chastened and shrugged his shoulders guiltily.

"I just stopped in to pick something up. I thought it couldn't hurt…,"he explained, Jo's brow furrowing as she stood before him. "I'm meant to pick Stella up after she is finished shopping with Lindsay and Lucy. I figured I had time…"

Jo held her hand up, causing Mac to once again stop mid-sentence. "I hope you have some night planned. Stella goes back tomorrow right?"

This time Mac's brow furrowed, mentally reviewing the casual plans Stella and he had made that morning. Neither one of them had been very chipper after their late night. Stella ended up being late for her lunch date with Lindsay and Lucy. Their plans for their evening get together had been rushed; both not really wanting to acknowledge Stella was leaving tomorrow.

He realized Jo was talking again, Mac pulling his attention back to his colleague. "…I mean you don't know when you are going to see her again. You should at least do something special." Mac quirked his head, something akin to a scowl growing across his face, causing Jo to stop and wonder if she had gone over-board.

Mac suddenly realized that Jo must be under the impression that they were together, in a romantic relationship. _Jo has obviously been listening to office scuttlebutt,_ Mac thought dourly as he rubbed his hand through his short hair.

"Jo, Stella and I are just good friends…"

"Mac, do you take me for a fool?" Jo interrupted, causing intense irritation to surge through the detective, not liking this informal interrogation by this partner. He did not take kindly to be interrupted incessantly. "I know officially," Jo made quotation marks with her fingers, "You are friends but you cannot honestly tell me there is no spark there. I saw you two on the dance floor."

Mac's annoyance fizzled as he thought about his long and complicated relationship with Stella. The last few months had been tough on both of them, the distance between them hard after spending some many years together. Romantic moments had come and gone over the decade they were partnered but neither one acted on them; Mac imagined Stella was as afraid as him to ruin their friendship.

"It is not something we have talked about Jo, and I prefer you did not propel the office rumour mill," Mac stated simply, Jo smiling softly in return and nodding her head.

"Mac, you know I would not do any such thing."

"Thank you," Mac stated as he sat at his desk, Jo taking the opportunity to sit opposite him. She observed him a few moments, his internal turmoil written plainly over his gruff features.

"Can I offer a piece of unsolicited advice?" Jo questioned lightly, knowing Mac's patience would be wearing thin by now. Their gazes meant, Mac tilting his head as a go ahead. "I have known you for several months now and I have not seen you as happy as you were last night. Both of you were so comfortable and you dance? It was like you were a whole different person."

Jo paused a moment before continuing, watching as Mac's blue eyes searched hers. "All I'm saying is that person you were last night, you should strive to be more often. If that means a foray into new territory—like giving the girl a proper night on the town before she leaves New York…"

Jo smiled one final time before rising, giving Mac a wink and leaving his office.

Mac sighed, looked at his paperwork and rose promptly from his desk. Jo was correct about one thing; he needed to show Stella how much he cared. Dinner at their favourite diner was just not going to do.

He had plans to make.

* * *

><p>Stella looked over to Mac, his blue eyes focused on the road ahead. They rode silently in his truck for the better part of their journey, causing Stella to be concerned. She had received a cryptic call from Mac informing her of a change of their supper plans. When questioned, the detective had only chuckled and stated she would love it, and to wear something nice.<p>

Stella studied him, a smile spreading across her face. She missed being able to do that. Mac's handsome features then turned to meet her gaze briefly before returning his attention to the road.

"What?" he asked, giving her a mischievous grin. "It's killing you isn't it? Not knowing what is going on."

Stella shrugged, "I have to say Mac Taylor, that spontaneity from you is unexpected. So yes, I'm slightly concerned the apocalypse is coming." Stella flashed him another easy smile, tempering her comment.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I want to show you a good evening on the town before you leave. Is that a crime?" he asked, his heart beating wilding in his chest for fear Stella thought he overstepped the boundaries of their relationship.

"Of course not. I'm flattered, it was just unexpected. And I'm not complaining," Stella answered quickly.

She reached out and wrapped her slender fingers around his hand that rested on the console. Mac gently returned the squeeze before Stella withdrew the contact. His hand tingled from her touch, Mac smiling involuntarily, feeling like a young man once again.

There had been few times in his life when that feeling had permeated his body. Claire had always created that effect, something he didn't really come to understand until she was gone.

Feeling the warmth from little Lucy in his arms after his acceptance of the tiny girl's god-father. The tingly sensation through his body on a different level, the love for the young girl was something entirely different but still created that wonderful feeling.

And somewhere over the years since Claire's passing, that feeling had filled his body whenever his skin came into contact with Stella's. Usually accidental, in passing, lasting for only a second and sending a jolt through him. Something he looked forward too, and that he had been missing in the last months without her.

"I love seeing that smile," Stella sent him a grin, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The form fitting black dress she had on was a loan from Lindsay. Stella had not expected to need something this formal on her vacation, and as soon as Lindsay had learned about her need for 'something nice'- the young woman had excitedly offered up anything in her wardrobe.

"_I can't believe you're going on a date!" Lindsay squealed excitedly, something akin to her daughter. "With Mac!" Stella continued shuffling through dresses hanging in the younger detective's closet, stopping and turning to Lindsay, sending her a raised eyebrow. _

"_Lindsay this is not a date," Stella quickly refuted, squashing the young woman's hopes. She went back to Lindsay's wardrobe collection. _

"_I know it's not 'officially' a date," Lindsay stated using finger quotation marks. "But it's obvious this could be a start. Stella you guys have been heading this direction for years! Take the plunge, if you two aren't made for each other I'll eat my shoe." _

_Stella once again stopped and turned to her friend with a coy smile. "Your shoe? Seriously? You must be pretty sure of yourself!" _

"_Stell, you both deserve to be happy. And we both know you both want that to be together. I know you don't want to ruin your friendship—but honestly I think that if you don't take the risk you will regret it for the rest of your life." _

_ "I know Lindsay, I'm just not sure Mac sees it that way." _

_ "Are you crazy? You haven't seen him pining over you like a love sick puppy since you left. He loves you. He's trying to show tonight. Let him." Stella held up a black dress from the closet and Lindsay smiled. "And that dress is definitely the one! That will look much better on you; it was too long on my short frame but will look gorgeous showing off your long legs!" _

_ "Lindsay!" Stella exclaimed, playfully swatting her. "I saw you in this dress, it looked gorgeous on you. And I'm pretty sure Danny agreed." _

_ "Oh I didn't say it didn't work," Lindsay smiled. "Let's just say that dress is lucky." _

_ "That's awful," Stella chuckled. "Thanks Linds," Stella pulled her into a hug. "I miss this." _

_ "Me too, but no time to dwell .You have a hot date to get ready for!" Lindsay exclaimed as she ushered Stella into the bathroom._

"I'm happy we get to spend this time together," Mac's words drew Stella from her thoughts. She looked to Mac who remained intent on his driving.

"Me too. I wish I could stay here longer," Stella answered solemnly. "I'm trying very hard not to think about going back to New Orleans tomorrow."

"We are going to be lost without you once again Stella. We so easily fell back into our old routines having you back around."

"We?" Stella prodded with a smile.

"Okay, me. I quickly fell into our old routine having you back around. I have missed you a lot." Stella knew that was Mac talk for how much he felt for her.

"Well I am hoping I will be able to get time off to come back soon. I can't keep myself away as long as last time….it hurts too much. New York will always be my home; New Orleans is a stepping stone. It's not forever."

"As much as I know this is the logical step for your career, I find myself counting the time until you return. Perhaps I will take a few days off to come see you too," Mac indicated making Stella smile even more.

They pulled up before a restaurant which had a line waiting on the sidewalk to get in, it was an expensive restaurant with valet service and a menu that made your pocket book ache but the food was delicious. She had never been to such a place before, only read about them in the paper. "It looks busy Mac," Stella noted as the avalanche stopped.

"There is nothing to worry about Stella. I took care of everything."

Mac quickly excited the truck, throwing his keys to the valet and opening Stella's door for her. She sent him a smile, taking his hand and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Are you sure? This place is expensive…you don't have to spend your life savings on supper to impress me Mac," Stella teased. He offered his arm and Stella took it, noting how handsome he was in his tux.

"Stella, I'm taking you out to enjoy yourself. You're not going to critique every decision are you?" Mac jested back, sending her a daring smile.

"Sorry Mac," She answered sheepishly. "I promise to behave myself the rest of the evening."

They stopped at the doorway, the smartly dressed young woman flashing them both a smile. "Reservation?"

"Under Taylor," Mac offered.

The young woman looked through her papers and then flashed them another smile. "Mac I presume?" Mac nodded his head and she indicated to the doorway. "This way inside." Mac began to guide Stella into the restaurant.

Stella held on tightly to Mac's arm as they followed the petite woman before them, she wanted to not forget anything on this wonderful evening. The butterflies in her stomach flopped happily, Stella wanting to treasure this moment. Although they had not actually said the words, there was definitely the indication there could be something more between them.

Something Mac definitely felt as well.

Something Stella hoped continued to blossom.

"You okay Stell?" Mac asked, as she realized they stood before a table. She nodded quickly.

"Better than okay," she reassured Mac. He guided her to the chair, Stella squeezing his hand quickly before his fingers left hers. As he set opposite her, everyone else in the world disappeared. Menus' were placed in front of them, but their gaze was only for each other.

_Definitely better than okay, Stella thought happily. _


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner flew by quickly, Mac and Stella totally engrossed in the other, neither really aware of the many other people surrounding them.

Except for the interruption of the waiter when he brought their food, their conversation consumed them. They didn't talk about their romantic feelings; they remained on safe topics such as work and their friends. And gradually they progressed to making plans for future visits.

"Are we going to talk about us, or are we just going to pretend this isn't happening?" Stella stated softly as she enjoyed the first bite of her desert, a delicious chocolate mousse cake. She sent Mac a reassuring smile, his features suddenly very taut, trying to ease his tension.

"I would rather face a gun toting drug lord," Mac answered nervously, as he set his fork down leaving his cake untouched.

"I have no doubt," Stella chuckled, knowing Mac struggled so much with being able to show his feelings.

Mac watched Stella intently as she continued to eat her cake, "Stella, I just don't want to ruin this. I don't want to lose you. I lost Claire, I can't lose you too."

"Mac, we have been dancing around our feelings for years. Its' never been the right time, I was in your department. We were with significant others. Now is the time."

Stella chose this moment to reach across the table and place her hand on his. Mac's hand began to tingle at her touch, his eyes going from her long slender fingers up to her beautiful green eyes. Her face lit up in a smile. "You feel that?" He frowned for a second, not quite certain he understood. Sensing his confusion, she leaned in just a bit closer. "Mac, every time I touch you a bolt of electricity runs through my fingers. Our chemistry is so special, it can be palpated."

Mac placed his larger hand on top of hers; his piercing blue eyes remained glued to her green ones. "I thought that was just me," he commented quietly. He gently squeezed her hand; his eyes actually became moist as he disclosed the next words, "Something I haven't felt since Claire."

"Oh Mac," Stella's heart fluttered. She knew the depths of Mac's devotion to his wife. It nearly destroyed him after she died. "I'm not trying to replace Claire. She was someone special to me too."

"I know Stella. What if I can't give you what you need? You saw how broken I was after Claire's death; you helped me get myself back together. What if I'm too broken?"

"We have to take the plunge Mac. We have to decide if we want to pursue this or if we want to leave our relationship as it is." Stella removed her hand from his, leaning back in her chair. She gave him an encouraging smile, "Mac I know there is still so much love in you to give, but you have to realize that on your own."

Mac was quiet, his gaze far off and Stella could see the internal conversation being played in his brain. "Are you okay?" Stella asked concerned that perhaps she had that conversation too quickly. She wanted to get it out before she left, allow Mac the time to think over his answer.

He nodded, sending her a genuine Mac Taylor smile.

"Did I say too much?"36

"Not at all Stella, my brain is just trying to catch up to the fact you reciprocate my feelings."

Rising from his chair, he walked to Stella and held out his hand, indicating for her to follow. Smiling in response, she took a hold of his hand as Mac placed her shawl around her shoulders. "Where are we going now?" Stella inquired as he paid the waiter.

"Our night is not over yet."

"Oh…more surprises," Stella stated playfully. "I like this Mac Taylor." She wrapped her arm around his as they headed out of the restaurant.

"You said you wanted to see the city," Mac replied.

"Oh where are we going?" Stella asked excitedly.

As he opened the door for her to get into the avalanche, Mac shook his head. "You have to wait to see."

Stella playfully pouted, "Mac Taylor, you are surprise after surprise tonight."

He smiled again at her jest, he knew Stella hated waiting but loved the surprise element. He just hoped that he picked correctly. Mac made a mental note that he owed Jo a drink, even if he still thought her line of conversation had been bordering on meddling.

* * *

><p>Mac's suspicions were quickly confirmed as they pulled up to Central Park, several horse and carriages for hire parked awaiting their next fare.<p>

"Mac I didn't realize you were such a hopeless romantic," Stella announced as Mac helped her from the truck and guided her over to a beautiful white carriage being pulled by two handsome grey horses.

"I take it you approve then?"

"Of course, this is a wonderful idea. I have never been on a carriage ride before." Stella stopped before the large animal, not intimated by their size and patted the one closest to her on the muzzle. The horse leaned into her touch, apparently appreciative of the small gesture of kindness.

"Are you Taylor?" the young carriage driver asked, Mac nodded and the young man stepped down from the driver's seat.

He pulled out a small stool and indicated for them to climb aboard. Stella giggled as she climbed into the carriage, her eyes lit up like a little girl. Mac sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled in close as the driver climbed into his seat and with a quick cluck the carriage jolted into motion.

"I always wanted to do this as a little girl," Stella confided as they cruised through central park in the grey dusk of evening. The gentle rocking of the carriage and the clop of the horse's feet on the pavement was endearing and romantic. She had watched the carriages with envy on the orphanages excursions to central park, looking at all the couples cruising around and hoping one could be her parents. She would see the vacationing families, laughing and joking as the carriages pulled them around and wished that she was with one of those families.

"I know. You told me," Mac answered simply, causing Stella's face to light up even more. The fact that Mac remembered that small piece of information from a conversation god knows how long ago was a testament to his feelings for her.

"I think I have under-estimated you Mac," Stella leaned in close and gave him a brief, chaste kiss on the lips. Mac's cheeks flushed, evident even in the dim light.

Mac pulled Stella even closer, as she leaned into him more resting her head in his shoulder. As they enjoyed the views trotting down the street, Mac couldn't help but feel that this was right. His lips still tingled from her kiss.

Maybe love was in the cards for him again.


End file.
